


root & outcome

by ficsbygail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbygail/pseuds/ficsbygail
Summary: little oneshots of scenes that may or may not have been acknowledged in cause & effect either way they were never fully written out until now.





	1. ❝Bloody hell! Your, your not Ginny!❞

-

You have loving referred to the Burrow as your second home for years. You knew the Weasleys before you could even talk. And naturally the Burrow started to fill the role of home, something you didn't feel when you lived at your actual home.

Your parents were strict about most things, but when it came to the Weasleys, you were able to break a couple of rules. Like being able to spend most of your summer before forth year at the Burrow.

Your parents did not trust easily, and sleepovers were close to none because of this.

The day was another hot day in England, and when you woke up in the morning you awoke with your body shining in sweat. After a quick shower, you stood in Ginny's room, sun trickling through the only window in the tiny room.

You and the rest of the Weasleys were planing to play a game or games of Quidditch for most of the day.

You hummed to yourself a random song that was stuck in your head. Another bonus about spending time at the Burrow is you were able to dress freely. Dressing in shorter shorts and tank tops would surely be frowned upon by your parents.

You were halfway dressed, your hair still up, only your demin shorts and bra on when the door flung open. You jumped in surprise, the door was old and made a horrid noise when opened suddenly, his voice stopping suddenly and his face as red as his hair. Ron stares at you with wide eyes, "Bloody hell! Your, your not Ginny!"

He shuts the door quickly, the whole exchange happening rather fast so you stand in your place, unmoving. The situation finally begins to makes sense to you and your cheeks flush as you pull over a cropped shirt. Mortification trickles down your spine, but the longer the minutes tick by, the more it fades to amusement.

You'll never hear the end of this from the twins. Speaking of the twins it was rather quiet. You stopped shuffling around and listened intently, but you still could not hear signs of human life.

You start to shuffle around again, longing for some ice cream.

The door brusts open again, this time a laughing Ginny is holding onto the door for support, clutching her stomach with her hand. You giggle at the sight of her, your mortification from the scene long gone.

"My, uh," She gasps for air, trying to stop her giggles just enough to be able to communicate a clear sentence. "You horrified my brother!" She doubles over in laughter again and this time you join her, clasping your hand over your mouth.

There's no doubt that her loud laughter will catch the attention of the twins, but for now you bask in the glow of warm laughter mixed with sunlight.

You feel rather guilty, but at least both of you have learned valuable lessons. To knock and to lock the door.

-


	2. ❝Y/n, just give him the bloody sweater!❞

—

You paced back and fourth in dorm anxiously, bringing your bottom lip between your two canine teeth to bit down hard and then releasing it to repeat the cycle once more.

Angie sat on the side of her bed towards the end of it, scribbling furiously in her journal, probably about another tense encounter with Blaise Zabini. You smile slightly at that, you wonder how long it while take for both of them to set aside their pride. You'd have to make a bet with Tina later...

You had started to pace again and finally came to a stop in the middle of the room, if you did a turn all the beds would be facing you. "Angieee," You whined as she rolled her eyes and set her journal and pen down next to her. "What?" She deadpanned and you frowned.

"I'm scared," You frowned once more and tried to give her your best puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Y/n, just give him the bloody sweater!" She said exasperated. You took a deep breath while closing your eyes, opening them with new determination. "Your right." You declared, walking quickly to the door so you don't lose your nerve, "Thanks Ang!"

She just smiles at your retreating figure, shaking your head with a sigh as she brings her journal back onto her lap, "Merlin, if only Malfoy could grow a pair." She whispers.

-

You rush from the Ravenclaw tower and into the castle, nerves overtaking you again as you clutch the sweater flush against your chest. The smell of cologne wafted from the green and sliver sweater and your nerves turned into a bitter symphony.

The cold air hits the tiny bits of your skin not covered by fabrics as you make your decent into the dungeons and freezes any thoughts of panic you have in time. You find yourself missing the unusual warmth from the Ravenclaw dorm but the sweater in your arms reminds you of your endeavor.

Your panic filled thoughts are only stuck for so long until one manages to shake itself out of its icy slumber and run circles in your mind again, how were you gonna get into the common room? And then what?

Your worries itched at your scalp until you finally arrive in front of a stone wall. You open your mouth to speak but the wall moves and is replaced with a passage way before you can even utter a word.

The person walks past you urgently with their head down as you stand rooted to your spot from shock. Then your mind starts reeling and you turn and chase the figure. "Draco!" He whirls around to face you and his face softens, his eyebrows relaxing and his mouth falling from his usual scowl.

"Y/n...?" You step forward and outstretch your arms with his sweater clutched tightly in your hands. His eyes dart down and then a blush blossoms against his cheeks. "Oh, uh thank you." You chuckle slightly as he takes the sweater, to your surprise he doesn't snatch it from your hands as the passageway opens behind you and another student emerges to carry out their day. 

And now your the one blushing as you retract your hands and let them hang awkwardly at your sides as you examine your shoes and rock back on your heels. "Right I'll just go-" "Actually do you want to-"

You both speak at the same time and you laugh as he grins sheepishly, "Sorry you probably have other obligations to attend to," You study his face with content, "Actually I don't." You definitely have at least 3 homework assignments but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

He smiles and its so unlike him, so rare to see that type of smile that reaches his eyes and you can't help but smile back, yep- your definitely screwed.


End file.
